northornfandomcom-20200213-history
CapitalLink
CapitalLink is a railway in Northorn, operating from Windham in the north, heading to Brightbury Bay in the south, going via Alexy, Stryntsby, Northorn and Patricsville. CapitalLink is currently owned by ItzBxnoYT. History: CapitalLink was founded in March 2008, with plans for a new north-south railway through Northorn, sharing tracks with other operators in some areas. Construction had begun in April, with a new junction being built near Alexy for the line to run to Windham. Work had also begun near Northorn Central to dig a new tunnel towards Northorn Haddchurch. In August 2009, the line was tested between Patricsville to Cowton. Shortly after, the section between Alexy and Windham was fully linked up with tracks and completed tunnels and trains were now being tested the whole line from Patricsville to Windham. Although a few hitches, the first ever train arrived at Windham on 26/08/2009 after completing the whole line. Routes: NTA Tickets are valid on all these services > Operates in one direction only Table Fleet The fleet in CapitalLink consists of the following: Routes Explained: Windham <> Patricsville: This service runs 7 days a week, and has the most trains running on it out of the whole CapitalLink network. This service uses all the trains in the CapitalLink fleet, however only uses 5 car trains during peak hours. Windham <> Brightbury Bay: This service only runs 6 days a week (No Sunday Service) and is the only one of 2 services on the timetable that is not scheduled to stop at South Alexy. This services uses all the trains in the CapitalLink fleet, however only uses 5 car trains during peak hours Patricsville > Cowton This only runs on Mon-Fri as a once a day service, leaving Patricsville at 21:23. This service calls at every station along the way, but instead of going to Windham, this train is instead taken to Cowton. The 21:23 Patricsville to Cowton service is the only train that is scheduled to do this trip on CapitalLink. For other times, please check the Northland Railways timetable. This service only uses the Class 360/2 Cowton > South Alexy After the 21:23 service from Patricsville, this service returns as the 21:54 Cowton to South Alexy service, before heading to the depot. This is the shortest service on CapitalLink, taking only 7 minutes. This service only uses the Class 360/2 Windham <> Simclaire This service only runs on a Sunday when there is no trains to Brightbury Bay, with trains instead terminating at Simclaire. Like the Brightbury Bay service, this service does not stop at South Alexy. This services uses all the trains in the CapitalLink fleet, however only uses 5 car trains during peak hours. Station Notices: Stryntsby: M1 Connection is from nearby Upper Stryntsby Metro Station. South Alexy: Served by CapitalLink on Monday to Friday only. Cowton: Served by CapitalLink on Monday to Friday only at 21:54. Incidents: During regular testing on 25/04/2009, a train at Patricsville was routed the wrong way into the sidings. Luckily no train was there and no one was hurt. The cause had been due to a junction fault, which has since been fixed.